This invention relates to brake actuating mechanism, and more particularly, to a brake actuating mechanism, including a valve in turn including a movable spool for directing fluid pressure to an releasing fluid pressure from the brakes of a vehicle.
In the application of the brakes of a vehicle, wherein the brakes are, for example, applied upon release of fluid pressure therefrom, and released upon application of fluid pressure thereto, it is to be understood that the release of fluid pressure therefrom, generally undertaken through the pivoting of a brake pedal, must be controlled in a careful and accurate manner. This is so because it is important that the operator be aware of and in full control of the extent of braking of the vehicle, so that he can predict with accuracy the effect of a further movement of the pedal in a brake-actuating and a brake-releasing direction. It will also be understood that the structure capable of achieving such accuracy and control of operation must be simple in design and manufacture.